Installing a thermostat in a commercial building or a residence often requires an individual to possess knowledge of heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. Some thermostats include several wires which must be properly connected to components of the HVAC system (e.g., sensors, furnace, air conditioning, etc.) in order for the thermostat to monitor and control the building or residence. Connecting these wires properly may require the individual to possess knowledge of the HVAC system as well as knowledge of the specific thermostat being installed. For this reason, installing a thermostat may be difficult and/or time consuming for an individual without knowledge of HVAC systems. The individual may refer to instructional videos on the internet or refer to paper installation manuals to aid in installing the thermostat. However, these installation references require the individual to have technical expertise and presupposes that the individual has the time or the desire to learn about HVAC systems and thermostat installation in order to properly install the thermostat.